


Playlist

by sunnybriefs



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fa un regalo a Leah e lei ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **4 – Ballando col Diavolo** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

«Che cos’è?»  
«Un regalo!»  
«… E che cosa c’è dentro?»  
«Il regalo…»  
«… E cosa…?»  
«Aprilo!»  
Leah guardò dubbiosa il piccolo pacchetto, avvolto in una carta sulla quale erano disegnati dei cuccioli di coniglio stilizzati, e poi alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzino che le stava di fronte. Mai fidarsi di Loki e delle sue trovate: l’aveva sentito dire prima di conoscerlo di persona, l’aveva appurato vivendo a stretto contatto con lui e ora non era certa di voler andare fino in fondo con quella storia. Senza contare che da quando era andata a vivere in quella sudicia grotta Loki l’aveva letteralmente riempita di scemenze – a cominciare da un computer personale con l’accesso al mondo on-line per finire con un cane rumoroso che di fatto ancora non aveva dato nessun contributo utile a niente – perciò aveva tutte le ragioni per essere cauta.  
«Devo proprio?»  
«E’ quello che si fa quando si riceve un regalo. Muoviti, che se aspetti ancora un po’ diventerà _obsoleto_!»  
Ancora non era convinta, ma se questo avrebbe accelerato il ritorno di Loki alla casa delle Madri Superiori ne sarebbe comunque valsa la pena. Con movimenti impacciati strappò via la carta e il ridicolo fiocchetto rosa – perché rosa, poi? a lei neanche piaceva quel colore – e si ritrovò in mano una scatola di cartone con sopra disegnato qualcosa di piatto e scuro al quale era attaccata una lunga coda che si divideva poi in due e terminava con palline appiattite. Non sapeva cosa fosse, ma sapeva di non volerlo.  
«Ta-daaaaan!» Loki ovviamente era entusiasta.  
«Che cos’è?»  
«Non sai leggere?»  
L’avrebbe ucciso. Una volta che avesse adempiuto al volere della sua padrona Hela l’avrebbe ucciso. E in maniera molto dolorosa. «Qui c’è scritto “i pod”. Che cos’è un i pod?»  
«Sarebbe un _IPod_ , e di ultima generazione, grazie tante. Non sai quanto abbia dovuto faticare per vincerlo a quei maledetti nani!»  
«E io che cosa ci dovrei fare con un _i pod_?»  
Loki sbuffò e le strappò il pacchetto dalle mani, borbottando qualcosa a proposito di essere un’ingrata, poi aprì la scatola ed estrasse un oggetto che assomigliava molto all’immagine sul pezzo di cartone, arrotolato sulla sua stessa coda. «E pensare che mi sono preso anche la briga di caricartelo subito, così non avresti dovuto aspettare,» disse, accucciandosi di fronte a lei, e dopo aver srotolato la coda prese tra le mani le due palline appiattite, avvicinandole e infilandole nelle sue orecchie.  
Leah rimase per un momento spiazzata e prima che potesse reagire in un modo qualsiasi tutti i rumori che le stavano intorno scomparvero o si attutirono e tutto quello che udì fu una voce che non aveva mai sentito prima intonare un canto a proposito di uno spettacolo che doveva andare avanti ad ogni costo.  
«Un _IPod_ ,» disse Loki, «ti serve per ascoltare la musica di Midgard. E la migliore, oserei aggiungere! Con trentadue Giga mi sono potuto sbizzarrire con ogni genere possibile: in meno di una settimana ne sarai dipendente e ti troverò qui a ballare da sola e supplicarmi di farti ascoltare dell’altro. Non preoccuparti,» si affrettò poi ad aggiungere, prima che lei potesse fare alcunché. «Non serve che mi ringrazi: i BFF fanno questo ed altro.»  
Leah inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Era un bene che lui non volesse essere ringraziato, perché lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo.


End file.
